Lonely Hearts
by Kaydera
Summary: Some say it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. A broken heart can be a deadly thing yet the memories of lost love can be an inspiring hope. GWOC SSOC DMHG RROC I know lots of OC's but its good I swear RR
1. The Prophesy

A/N: All right this first part is the Prophesy that goes with this series  
of mine. It's called the heart series and actually I'm working on the  
second book but I'm only posting this one when I get reviews for it. Anyway  
this is important and will be mentioned again in the second book 'Broken  
Hearts' Read on!!!  
*****  
The key, the strength, the love, the mind, the eyes.  
These four items hold the lights last hope.  
But, alas how shalt they deal when dear love dies.  
All the world must watch for how they shalt cope.  
-----  
It be true that the Guardian of Light.  
Is the final obstacle, which bars the darkness.  
It is he who shalt join the final fight.  
And rid the world of this terrible mess.  
-----  
Yet the Guard of Light be not alone.  
For the key shalt decide his fate.  
As long as the light of the key is shown.  
Lights guard shalt not cross death's gate.  
-----  
Yet if the strife that is felt by the key.  
Becomes more than her heart can bear.  
The world shall fall to darkness along with she.  
And the end of light and goodness we shall share.  
-----  
Though if the key can fight this greatest strife,  
The light she shines remaining bright and true.  
Then good light and goodness be given eternal life.  
And the pain of darkness shall not endure.  
-----  
The choice between the dark and light.  
Which she shalt make this day.  
Shalt be helped by her caring four's might.  
And each shall help in they're own, special, way.  
-----  
The strength shalt give her power.  
And hold her up when her own doth fade.  
He shall help her through her darkest hour.  
His power giving her ability to keep up her façade.  
-----  
The love; the one whom shalt untimely die.  
Shall help in his own way when his time doth arrive.  
For as he cold in his grave doth lie.  
His memory shall be cause for the love to survive.  
-----  
The mind doth matter almost most of all.  
Quick wit and thoughtfulness be her task.  
She shall see beforehand which shall fall.  
Yet hide her revelation behind calms mask.  
-----  
The eyes shall be the keys most important companion.  
His lack of self-concern shall win the day.  
For if his job be fulfilled light shall be champion.  
Yet great peril life doth bring his way.  
-----  
If these four remain true to their cause.  
Then the Guard of Light hath no need to fear.  
Yet if at a crucial moment they determination doth pause.  
The light shall lose all it doth hold dear.  
-----  
If they succeed in each important task.  
And stop the darkness, which consumes the key.  
Then in hope light the world will forever bask.  
For the key is the pillar on which the Guard shall be.  
-----  
For hold you dear the key of which I speak.  
Stay true your course and do refuse to fail.  
And the pillar, which holds the guide, shall not grow weak.  
And the Guard of Light over the Lord of Dark shall prevail.  
----- 


	2. All Aboard!

A/N: There is one thing I forgot to put in my disclaimer page. I'm afraid that this story is not just about Ginny. At the beginning it is and she is the main character that is actually in the Harry Potter series. Anyway here's the first chapter for you.  
  
Chapter 1 All Aboard!!  
  
Ginny stepped onto the platform and looked at the gleaming Hogwarts Express and thought to herself 'Another year. Another lonely year.' And slowly started toward the train.  
After packing her trunk away in the baggage compartments she slowly made her way through the crowd holding tightly to the bad, which hung at her side. As she boarded the train she spotted Harry, Hermione and Ron entering a compartment ahead and started off toward them.  
"Hey Hermione." Ginny said with a smile.  
"Oh Hello Ginny." Hermione said as she turned to look back at her, "Did you have a good summer?"  
"Same as the rest of em have been. You?"  
"Well I didn't really get a lot done. I had been hoping to work ahead but I forgot my History of Magic text at home when we left for Spain. I had to finish my actual homework on the ride here."  
Ginny smiled and silently nodded as Hermione entered the compartment. As she walked through the door she heard Ron say, "Sorry Ginny but it's a little cramped in here as it is." "Oh." Ginny said quietly, "I'll just find somewhere else then." She turned and left the compartment and started toward the back of the train. All the compartments were full except for one at the very back of the train. Ginny hated sitting back here. The compartment was directly next to the one reserved for the person she hated most at school. Draco Malfoy.  
She sad down and quickly shut the door setting her bag on the seat next to her. She leaned against the window and watched the many parents who were waiting to see their children off for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts. Ginny was in her 5th year and she was dreading it. All she wanted was to go to school and pass her classes. She hadn't been very popular ever since her 2nd year when the school had someone discovered who had really opened the chamber of secrets the year before.  
She sighed and pushed a lock of her flaming red hair out of her face and waited for the train to start off as she waved to her mother and father who were watching her from the platform. She looked down at her watch and said to herself, "How long until we get going?"  
She smiled, it was 10:57, the train would be leaving the station very shortly. She wasn't looking forward to sitting by herself but it was better than her only other choice. Sitting with Malfoy. With a sigh she silently began to play with a lock of her hair.  
She looked up as she heard the door slide open and a cold voice say, "Well well if it isn't the littlest Weasley. What no room for you in Potter's fan club anymore?"  
"Go away Malfoy? I'm really not in the mood." She said as she glared up at him.  
"Why would I do that? I'd miss my chance to spend some real quality time with a Weasley."  
"I'm afraid that's unwanted quality time Malfoy."  
Draco smirked that little trademark smirk of his. Ginny hated when he did that. It always set her on edge. The only time he had ever smirked like that was when he was up to something and Ginny knew that that could not be good. Then, to her amazement he turned to look at a girl who had just walked up behind him and whispered something into his ear. And together the two turned and left the compartment. Leaving Ginny once more to her thoughts.  
Ginny sat glaring at the closed door for a moment before she realized that the train had begun to move. She glanced out the window and waved one final goodbye to her parents before the train began to pick up speed.  
She jumped slightly as she felt a cool hand tap her on the shoulder and a soft voice asking, "Excuse me but do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."  
Ginny turned around and looked up at the person who had spoken to her. Her eyes looked deep into two blue eyes unable to say anything for a moment before answering.  
  
A/N: So sorry everyone but I just love cliffhangers! Well that's the first chappie. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know that not much happened but I promise you it will get better. Who do you think the new person is? You'll find out soon I promise. Until then REVIEW!! 


	3. Meetings and a Confrontation

Chapter 2 Meetings and Confrontation.  
  
"Excuse me? Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."  
Ginny turned around and looked up at the person who had spoken to her. She stared up into two blue eyes unable to say anything for a moment before she said."Oh, umm yea."  
She continued watching him as he set his bag on the seat and sat down. Ginny had never seen him before around school and wondered who he was because he didn't look like a first year. He was slightly taller than she was. His light brown hair fell just past his eyes and was parted neatly down the middle though it still continually fell into his bright blue eyes.  
After a while Ginny found her voice and said, "I haven't seen you around before. Who are you?"  
"No I wouldn't expect you to recognize me. I just transferred to Hogwarts with my older sister. I'm John Michaels. Who are you?"  
"I'm Ginny Weasley. Where are you from?"  
"America."  
Ginny smiled. She had always been told about America from people at school. People who had visited there over their past summer vacations. "Why did you move here?" She asked.  
"Well," He thought for a moment before he continued, "We were living with out mother in America while our father looked for a place to live here in England. Once he did mother sent us here. Seems she wasn't really the motherly type."  
"What year are you in?"  
"Oh. I'm about to enter my fifth year."  
"Really? That's the same year I'm in. What house are you in? Do you know yet?"  
Yea, the headmaster already sorted us over the summer. I believe my sister was put in Slytherin, is that what it's called?" when Ginny nodded he continued, "And I was put in.I wanna say Ravenclaw. Or something along those lines. What house are you in?"  
"I'm in Gryffindor. I think we'll be having some classes together this year."  
Ginny opened her mouth as if to say more but was silenced by the sound of raised voices in the hall and recognized them immediately. She quietly excused herself and walked out of the compartment to see what was going on.  
She walked out into the corridor and spotted the others not far away. She walked slowly, silently approaching them and listening to what they were saying.  
"You can't go for an entire day without getting into a fight with Harry, can you Malfoy." Ginny said as she reached him. It wasn't really a question, more of an observation.  
"I don't remember asking you Weasley." Malfoy replied with a sneer.  
"Well I didn't as to have to look at your face either Malfoy," Ginny said folding her arms across her chest, "It seems we both have things happen we didn't ask for." A sly grin crossed her face as she spoke. She was standing up to Malfoy for once. Though she wasn't sure why. She'd never done it before. The girl who had been arguing with Hermione had stopped and was now trying to conceal her laughter though it still showed on her face.  
Malfoy turned to look at her, "What I do is none of your business Weasley."  
"No I guess it's not." Ginny said thoughtfully, "But the fact that I can't hear my conversation with my friend back in our compartment, over your bickering is my business. I personally think the only reason you don't like Harry Is because more people like him merely because he has a scar and you can't get people to like you even by threatening them. Unless you count those boneheads you call friends."  
Malfoy's expression slowly changed to a look of confusion but that quickly turned to pure anger, "How dare you even think of something so vile." He spat at her. "I will not have people making such vile assumptions about me Weasley." As he spoke his hand flew into his robes and he pulled out his want. Ginny began to search her pockets for her own wand only to remember, to her dismay, that she had left it in her bag.  
Draco began to mutter something under his breath. What it was, Ginny couldn't understand. As he began to come to the end of his incantation, however, he was knocked sideways into the wall. The paper thin walls of the compartments shook with the force of the blow as Malfoy's wand flew from his hand and he fell to the floor glaring up at the person who had hit him and wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. Pure hatred now on his face.  
Ginny turned and saw that John had come up behind her. "Nobody threatens one of my friends." He said looking down at Malfoy. His face was serious and his voice calm. "Remember that."  
Ginny turned to him and said, "Friend?"  
"Yea. Friend." Ginny smiled slightly as John turned to look at the girl who was standing in front of Hermione, "Heya sis. What are you doing out here?"  
"Well, I was with a friend but he seems a bit preoccupied at the moment." She looked down at Malfoy and continued to laugh lightly.  
"Sis?" Ginny said. She had been talking to herself but John had apparently heard her and said, "Oh. Ginny this Is my sister Calleen. Calleen this is Ginny, my new friend."  
"Oh." Ginny replied quietly. "Nice to meet you." She took her first real look at the girl. She saw no resemblance between the two. Calleen had blond hair and her eyes were so dark that they could pass for black. She was as tall as Ginny but noticeably thinner in her tight fitting green shirt. She had a smirk on her face that matched the one Malfoy always wore perfectly, but her eyes, though dark, showed none of his cruelty.  
"I better get Draco back to our compartment." Calleen said as she bent down and picked up Malfoy's wand before helping him to his feet. She turned to Ginny and said, "It was nice meeting you Ginny." She took Malfoy's hand and nearly dragged him back to their compartment and shut the door. Her laughter could be heard through the closed door.  
Ginnny quickly introduced John to the others and he, like many others, was very interested in meeting Harry. Ginny frowned when she looked at her brother and saw a disapproving look on his face. After the introductions were complete they all headed back to their compartments to change into their school robes just as Hogsmead Station came into view. 


	4. Hogwarts

Chapter 3 Hogwarts  
  
Ginny stopped at the bottom of the steps leading up to the school and turned to John, "Welcome to Hogwarts." She turned back to face the building and started up the steps. She spotted Hermione, Ron and Harry and called them over and together the five of them started into the school.  
  
They entered the great hall and Ginny pointed the Ravenclaw table out to John before taking her seat at the Gryffindor table. She was smiling as she took her seat. Perhaps this year things wouldn't be so bad after all. She already had a friend. "I won't be alone anymore" she thought to herself.  
  
There were three empty seats at the teacher's head table. One obviously belonged to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Another one was deffinately Professor McGonagall's since she was getting the first years ready to enter. The third one however belonged to Dumbledore, the headmaster. That was odd. Dumbledore was always there when they arrived. He never missed the welcoming feast or the sorting.  
  
Professor McGonagall entered the room and walked up to the platform where the first years would soon be sorted from. The heels of her boots tapping lightly on the floor as she walked. She turned to face the students and clapped her hands together twice and the room suddenly became quiet.  
  
"First off," She said, "I must inform you that the headmaster will not be joining us this evening for reasons which will remain unknown to you for the time being. I can say, however, that he is in no immediate danger." As she spoke these words a long line of students entered the room. Some looked rather excited while others looked absolutely terrified.  
  
Ginny laughed quietly remembering how she felt when she was in her first year and about to be sorted. Ginny didn't pay attention to thisyears sorting but watch as five new first years joined the Gryffindor table. She was happier than she had ever been at school because this year she had a friend. Her thoughts, however, were focused on the same thing as most of the other students. Where would the headmaster be?  
  
Ginny's train of thought was broken when McGonagall clapped her hands again and began to speak once more, "Now as I said before the Headmaster will not be joining us this evening. Secondly, we have two new transfer students from America. I hope you will welcome Miss Calleen Michaels and Mr. Johnathan Michaels. Calleen has joined the Slytherin ranks while Johnathan has been sorted into Ravenclaw. I must remind you that the woods on the ground are out of bounds to all students and all students below third year are not allowed to travel into Hogsmead. Now, for our last order of business before we eat. There is a new Defense Aginst the Dark Arts teacher with us this year. She is highly qualified for this position though I am certain that some of you may find her teaching methods someone unique. I do hope you will welcome her as you have all the others. If she ever shows up."  
  
As she spoke those final words the great oak door blew open and a person in a black cloak walked in. The hood was covering her face but her emerald green eyes shone brightly in the shadows, like two emerald flames. The figure walked over to where McGonagall stood and said, "I am very sorry I am late. I was.a little preoccupied." The voice of the woman was rich but full of anger.  
  
"It's alright Professor. I understand that you have other obligations as well." McGonagall said. She turned back to the students and said, "May I introduce our newest professor, Professor Zeila Alornia." She turned back to the woman and said, "If you follow me I'll gladly take you to your seat."  
  
"I can see it Minerva. I believe I can find my own way."  
  
McGonagall looked a little taken aback by her words but nodded, "Alright Zeila."  
  
The woman in the cloak turned and walked straight toward the high platform where the Head table was and walked straight toward the seat where the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher usually sat, though she did not head toward the stairs. She stopped shortly before she reached the wall and a light breeze began to blow through the Great Hall. Ginny turned to Hermione and asked what was going on. She new that this was some kind of magic so Hermione must know what it is. To her amazement Hermione shrugged and said that she didn't know.  
  
As the students watched their new professor slowly rose from the ground until she hovered just above the table. She looked around at all the professors before lowering herself down beside her seat, which was right next to Professor Snape.  
  
A pale arm emerged from beneath the cloak and slowly unclasped it from around her neck. She removed it and hung it on the back of her seat. A murmur ran through the room as she turned back around and took her seat.  
  
Her brown hair fell to the small of her back and her emerald eyes no longer glowed in the light. She was taller than most of the other professors and her skin was pale. A small smile played across her lips but her eyes showed only anger.  
  
Professor Snape had immediately turned and started talking to her the moment she sat down. She didn't seem at all pleased to be sitting next to him, let alone having a conversation with him.  
  
"Is that really the teacher?" Ron asked as he turned to Harry.  
  
"Did you see how she got to her seat?" Harry replied. "I think we may like this one."  
  
"Wicked." Ron said his face full of surprise as he stared up at the professor who was deep in conversation with Snape.  
  
Hermione sat with her mouth open slightly and her eyes full of shock. "No one can do that. It's humanly impossible. No one can do that. She didn't even have a broom. It's impossible for people to fly without at least having some help."  
  
As they were talking their plates had magically filled with food and Ginny's mind wander over what had happened that night as she silently began to eat her dinner her eyes slowly searching the Ravenclaw table for John's face.  
  
She found him and he too was staring up at the teacher's table. The same confused look was on his face as was on Hermione's. She looked down at her food and laughed. She then glanced up at the head table and thought to herself "This year is going to be very odd indeed." 


	5. A meeting in the halls

Chapter 4  
  
Ginny opened her eyes with a start and looked at her clock. She sat up and quickly began to dress "I can't believe I slept in." She said to herself. She threw her school robes on and ran from her room hoping to make it to the great hall in time for breakfast.  
  
"Hey Ginny" Hermione said as she rounded the corner, "I've got your schedule for you."  
  
Ginny stopped running once she met up with Hermione and took her schedule from her. "Thanks" She said quietly as her eyes surveyed it. She smiled as she saw that her first class was Defense against the dark arts with Ravenclaw.  
  
As she and Hermione entered the Great Hall, Ginny took her seat across from Harry, Ron and Hermione. She slowly began to butter herself some toast and pour herself some orange juice.  
  
"What have you got first Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Defense against the Dark Art." Ginny replied before taking a bite of her toast.  
  
"You get that new teacher." Ron said, "We've got potions with Slytherin."  
  
Harry sighed. He hated potions. Every year they had been at Hogwarts he had had it with Slytherin and Snape had hated him since his first day of school.  
  
"I saw that we have first class together Ginny." John said as he walked up behind her. "Save you a seat?"  
  
Ginny turned around and nodded, "Sure. I'll see you in class, k."  
  
"See ya there." He said before turning and walking back to his table.  
  
Ginny ignored the conversation around her silently ate her breakfast. Most of the students around her were talking about he events the night before. Most were talking of the new teacher while others were talking about what had happened on the train between Malfoy, Ginny and John.  
  
Ginny finished her food and stood up from the table. She turned and left the Great Hall and started up to the Gryffindor common room. As she was walking up the last flight of stairs before coming to the entrance she felt someone's hand grip tightly around her wrist as she was thrown against the wall.  
  
She looked up into two steel gray eyes, "I haven't finished what I started on the train yet Weasley." Malfoy said with a sneer.  
  
"Well I have." Ginny said angrily as she tried to free herself from his grip. She tried but to no avail. His grip was too strong. She glared up at him.  
  
"No one to save you this time Weasley. Where's your little friend?"  
  
Ginny said nothing but did not remove her gaze from Malfoy.  
  
They both jumped as they heard a voice down the hall say, "What's going on here?"  
  
Malfoy turned and saw the new DADA teacher standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Nothing professor." He said, "I was just leaving." He turned to Ginny and said, "You just wait Weasley. I will get you back." He released her arm from his grip and stormed off down the stairs.  
  
"You better hurry up to your dormitory Miss Weasley," Professor Alornia said. "I won't accept tardiness for my first class." She turned and walked way, leaving Ginny standing at the top of the stairs.  
  
Ginny looked down at her wrist, there was a small bruise from where Draco had gripped it. She gently rubbed her arm to dull the pain that still remained there and quickly ran up to the common room to get her books. 


	6. First class

Chapter 5~ First class and a Sudden surprise.  
  
Ginny ran into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom just as the bell rang.  
  
"Right on time Miss Weasley." Professor Alornia said without looking up from her desk. "Please take your seat so we may begin."  
  
Ginny nodded and looked around for John. Once she spotted him she quickly hurried over and sat next to him setting her bag on the ground.  
  
"What happened to your wrist Ginny?" John asked as he spotted the bruise on her arm.  
  
"I was just clumsy that's all. I hit it. It's ok." Ginny lied. She didn't really want to talk about what happened with Malfoy.  
  
Professor Alornia looked up from her desk and looked around the room. "You wont be needing your books today. Please return them to your bags." The class obediently did so and looked up at her.  
  
The professor walked forward and sat on top of her desk. She was still surveying the students when she said, "I'm afraid today will be my least favorite kind of day. I'm merely going to ask you questions and I wish for someone to answer them to the best of their ability. Who here can tell me why we have you study this class here?" Her eyes fell upon a boy at the back of the room who had raised his hand into the air. "Yes Mr. Sanders?"  
  
"We take this class so we can defend ourselves." He said with a shrug.  
  
"That is part of the answer I was looking for. Five points to Ravenclaw. Does anyone else have anything to add?" She looked around the room and saw that no one else had raised their hand. She sighed and said, "You study all subjects in this school for a very important reason. Defense against the dark arts is meant to prepare you for things that may come in your future. Yes, you learn hexes and counter curses but there is one thing I feel you are slightly behind in. And that is Understanding."  
  
A murmur of voices flooded the room as the students tried to figure out what she meant. Professor Alornia raised her left hand for silence and continued, "I will be concentrating on that for some time. Don't worry though. As I teach you about that I will also be teaching you some interesting spells while I'm here. Yes Mr. Fandon?"  
  
"How long are you staying?" The rest of the class had been wondering the same thing for they had failed to have one defense against the dark arts teacher last more than a year.  
  
Zeila thought about that for a moment before saying, "I will teach it for as long as I can. I'm afraid I don't know how long that will be though."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She smiled and said, "This is not my only job, Garin. I'm not certain how long I will be available for this job because of my...other work. Yes Mr. Sanders?"  
  
"So why exactly are we being taught this."  
  
To everyone's amazement she laughed when he said that and said, "As I said it is meant to prepare you for your future. And now defense against the dark arts is more important than ever before. Voldemort has risen once more..." a shudder ran through the room at the mention of the dark lords name. "You take this class, Mr. Sanders, because we want for you to be able to survive an encounter with the dark arts. I expect full attention in this class, though I will allow some mischief to be made in here," She added with a grin, "How much attention you pay in my class may very well determine how long your life will be."  
  
She stood up and walked around the class stopping beside the table where Ginny and John were seated. "Miss Weasley." Zeila said as she turned toward her, "Can you tell me the names of the three unforgivable curses?"  
  
Ginny nodded and said, "Avada Kadavra, The cruciatus curse and the Imperious curse."  
  
"Well done Miss Weasley. 15 points to Gryffindor. One for each curse. Mr. Michaels." She said as she turned to John. "Can you tell me a little about them please?"  
  
"I'm afraid I was only taught about two at my old school professor."  
  
"That's fine Johnathan." She turned to the class and said "Please. Call me Zeila. It seems much more informal." She turned back to John and said, "Please tell me what you know Johnathan."  
  
Avada Kadavra is called the killing curse because it kills the victim instantly and there is no way of blocking it. No signs appear on the victims and the last thing they see before they die is a flash of green light. The Cruciates Curse is used to cause extreme pain to an enemy. If used too many times this too can prove fatal."  
  
"A regular text book answer Johnathan. Ten points to Ravenclaw. Can anyone tell me about the Imperious Curse? Yes Miss Galen?"  
  
"The Imperious curse places the victim under the control of the person who cursed them. It can be fought but it takes great strength of will."  
  
"Five more points to Ravenclaw." Zeila said as she leaned against her desk. "Now can anyone tell me why we teach you so much about the Avada kadavra curse while some have never so much as heard of the Imperious Curse?"  
  
"Mr. Hansol?"  
  
"Because it's the most dangerous. And so we know that it's there."  
  
"But if you can't defend yourself against it, why spend so much time on it? Can you tell me that?"  
  
"So that we know how to recognize it."  
  
"Yes that would be a good thing to know. Then you'd know when to kiss your arse goodbye." She shook her head as the class laughed. She continued, "Mr. Hansol can you please tell me which of these circumstances you prefer? Would you rather die? Or would you rather be controlled by someone? Forced to do things you wouldn't otherwise dream of doing and still being alert enough to be aware of what you were doing but be powerless to stop yourself."  
  
The boy stared at her but remained silent.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I-I think I'd rather die Zeila." The boy said quietly.  
  
"Then why spend so much time on learning to fear something you can do nothing about? Why not learn of something you can avoid and defeat?"  
  
"I don't know Zeila."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Hansol. Fifteen more points will be added to Gryffindor for your ability to answer my questions to the best of your ability and for answering them all truthfully." She turned back to the rest of the class and continued, "Wizards and Witches throughout England have been controlled by the Imperious Curse. Some are now, though we do not know who they are. If you were to really think about it, the Imperious Curse is more dangerous that Avada Kadavra or the Crutiatus Curse. It can turn otherwise innocent people into murderers and no one will be able to tell whether they were acting of their own free will or not."  
  
The bell rang but she held them back momentarily, "For your homework I want an entire piece of parchment telling me about the Imperious Curse. Due Monday. I will tell the librarian to allow you to use the restricted section for your research but you will not be allowed to check anything out from there. Miss Weasley would you mind staying after class for a moment?"  
  
The rest of the class stood and left but Ginny and John stayed behind. "She'll be alright Mr. Michaels. Head on to your next class." John turned and walked out and Zeila shut the door behind him. She walked back over to her desk and turned to look at Ginny.  
  
"You really shouldn't lie about an injury Miss Weasley."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Professor Alornia lifted Ginny's arm and looked at the bruise on her wrist. "Never underestimate a Malfoy, Ginny. You seem to have angered Draco somehow. If he keeps this up I expect you to inform me. And Ginny. Be wary of what you tell your newfound friend. For now at least."  
  
"Yes Professor." Ginny said. She looked down at her wrist but something on the professor's arm caught her attention. There was a bloodstained white bandage tied around her entire forearm. "What's that from?"  
  
"It's a long story Miss Weasley."  
  
"Does it have to do with the other line of work you're in?"  
  
Zeila dropped Ginny's arm and quickly covered her bandage, "You had better hurry down to potions. Professor Snape will be furious if you're late." Ginny turned to leave and the professor called after her, "And Ginny! Call me Zeila. I like that much better."  
  
A/N: I know no ones really reading this but in case someone decides to PLEASE REVIEW!!! I really want opinions 


	7. The meeting of two foes

Chapter 6 The Meeting of Two foes  
  
Ginny ran down the hall. "I'm sorry professor." She said as she entered class.  
  
"You're late Weasley. What's your excuse?"  
  
"Professor Alornia asked to speak with me after class."  
  
Snape looked at her skeptically for a moment before he said, "Fine. If you are late to my class again it will be 50 points from Gryffindor. I will be talking with Professor Alornia about this. You better not be lying Weasley."  
  
"I-I'm not professor."  
  
"We shall see."  
  
He turned back to the class and continued giving them instructions on the potion they were to be working on. Ginny was busily collecting her ingredients when she saw Professor Snape talking to someone through his fireplace.  
  
Ginny ignored this and walked back to her seat to begin making her potion.  
  
The class looked up as they heard the dungeon door open. Professor Alornia walked in and walked over to Professor Snape.  
  
"What did you want now?" She asked. Her voice was slightly annoyed.  
  
"Did you ask Weasley to stay after class?"  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact I did ask MISS Weasley to stay after. I needed to speak to her."  
  
"And what about?"  
  
"I believe that is none of your concern Severus."  
  
"I see you've managed to injure yourself again." Snape said as he lifted her arm revealing the bandage. "What did you do this time?"  
  
"If that was your business you would certainly know by now." She said yanking her arm away.  
  
"And on that arm too." Snape shook his head in mock pity. "Must be painful Zeila."  
  
Zeila's emerald eyes flashed dangerously as she said, "Don't you dare speak of that to me. I believe our business is through here Severus. I have no more to say to you." She turned and stormed from the room. The door slammed behind her sending dust into the air.  
  
Ginny could only stare from the door to Professor Snape, who now sat behind his desk muttering something to himself. "What's going on here?" Ginny thought to herself. This year was turning out to be the strangest year she had had at Hogwarts. 


	8. A discussion and an unwelcome surprise

Chapter Seven A discussion and an unwelcome surprise  
  
Ginny left potions with her mind racing. Her mind kept retracing what had happened early in class. She kept seeing Snape shaking his head and saying "And on that arm too."  
  
What did he mean by that? Ginny sighed and decided that she could think about it later. She hurried toward the great hall for lunch but stopped suddenly when she heard raised voices in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  
  
Ginny walked toward the door and peered through a small space below the blinds on the door. Professor Snape was standing by the window watching as Zeila, who sat on her desk, tried to replace the bandage on her arm. Though it was in vain and she couldn't get it when she was this angry and annoyed.  
  
"Let me do it." Snape said as he took a step forward.  
  
Zeila dropped the bandage to her desk and picked up her want pointing it at his heart, "Stay the hell away from me." She yelled her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you Ze" He said as he leaned back against the window.  
  
"Well, it's just become a habit for you hasn't it. What the fuck have I done to you recently?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why the Sam Hell are you being such an ass?"  
  
"I was just so angry at you."  
  
"What did I do this time?"  
  
"You've always been better at everything. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't beat you and you were younger than me. Then you died and I found that I missed our fights and your insults. Then when I saw those emerald eyes of yours come into the Great Hall I knew it was you and I was so...relieved to see you again and I thought to myself 'this time I'm not going to get angry with her'. But then you did that Damned stunt of yours and all the anger rushed right back." He paused before asking, "What did you come out of hiding for anyway?"  
  
"Dumbledore said that he needed a Defense against the dark arts teacher and no one was willing to take the job. He was wondering if I'd like it and I said sure. I needed to be able to see my old friends and teachers again anyway. Plus I could be of more use here than where I was so...I took the job."  
  
"Let me help you." Snape said again as he walked over to the desk and began to carefully remove the bandage from Zeila's wrist. Zeila didn't object this time but she still didn't seem to want his help. And a moment later Ginny knew why. "So that's what happened. I thought you stopped that."  
  
"I never said that and it's not very nice of you to make assumptions." Zeila said her face growing angry. "And it's none of your business."  
  
"What made you do that?"  
  
Zeila pulled her arm away and said, "Just drop it."  
  
"I won't just drop it. What the Fuck made you do that this time!"  
  
They're voices were rising again and Ginny decided it was time for her to head to the library to pick up a book for her Defense Against the Dark Arts paper. She jumped as she heard footsteps coming down the hall and ran off toward the library, since she had already missed lunch. ******  
  
"I think it's time you left Severus." Zeila screamed as she jumped off her desk and glared at him. "Now!" She walked behind her desk and began going through one of her drawers. Sensing that he hadn't moved she looked up and quietly said, "I have a class to prepare for Severus. Please leave."  
  
Professor Snape turned and left the room, his anger still apparent on his face. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and nearly ran into a dark haired boy who was turning to enter the classroom. "20 points from Gryffindor Potter." He spat at Harry. "For not paying attention to where you were going."  
  
He turned and walked off leaving a very confused Harry behind him. 


	9. Revenge and a Letter

Chapter 8 ~ Revenge and a Letter  
  
Harry walked into the classroom. Zeila was sitting at her desk, her face hidden by her hands as silent tears ran down her face.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potter." She said without looking up. "Please take a seat."  
  
"Are you alright Professor?" He asked, taking a step toward her.  
  
She quickly looked up at him and smiled. The tears had vanished from her face with a silent word before she looked up. "I'm fine Mr. Potter. I assume Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will be along shortly."  
  
"They're looking for Ron's sister Ginny. She hasn't been seen since before lunch. They asked that I tell you they may be a little late."  
  
"Oh that's al...What!" her face grew worried as she jumped from her seat. "You can't find Ginny!"  
  
Harry shook his head and Zeila picked up her wand and started from the room. She turned toward him and said, "Mr. Potter, if I'm not back before the start of class, tell everyone that I put you in charge. They are to sit and read from their texts. I don't care what they read just as long as they read it." And with that she ran from the classroom.  
  
A few minutes later Ron and Hermione walked into the classroom. "We can't find her anywhere." Hermione said as she walked up to Harry.  
  
"We saw the Professor running down the hall." Ron said as he entered, his face slightly worried. "Where was she going?"  
  
"I told her the reason you may be late and she ran off. I think she knows something about where Ginny might be."  
  
Zeila stopped once she rounded a corner and thought to herself, "Ginny....Ginny...where is she?" She closed her eyes and images flashed in her mind. First she saw Ginny standing outside her office. Then it flashed to watching Ginny enter the library, followed closely by a boy. Before she got to see who it was that was following Ginny her eyes snapped open and she said, "The library."  
  
"Well, well." She said as she turned the corner and saw a tall blond boy standing over a girl with red hair. "Draco Malfoy. We meet at last." She had an evil smirk on her face.  
  
"Draco turned to look at the person who had addressed him. "Professor." He said as he stepped in front of Ginny, hiding her from view.  
  
"Calm down Draco. You're not in any trouble. It wouldn't set well with my master if I got the son of his right hand man expelled from school."  
  
Something caught Draco's eye and he looked down at her right arm. The sleeve had risen up some as she had been running and it revealed a red marking on her forearm. "You're a death eater?"  
  
Zeila's eyes shot down to her arm then back up at him. "Have been for nearly twenty years now."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Since I was fourteen."  
  
"I think I remember father mentioning you actually. How were you able to join when you were that young?"  
  
"I've always been very gifted in the dark arts. Get to class mister Malfoy. You're already late.  
  
"Yes Professor." Draco said as he turned to walk from the library.  
  
When he was out of sight Zeila knelt down beside Ginny and lay a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me." Ginny said, moving away from her. "I can't believe you're a death eater."  
  
"Ginny. It's really not what you think."  
  
Ginny looked at her. Her face had grown soft once more and Ginny said, "But you have the mark."  
  
"Yes, I do. I got it when I was fourteen. It's really a long story. But trust me I'm not really a death eater."  
  
"You're a spy aren't you?"  
  
The professor didn't say anything and Ginny thought that she must have guessed right. "Can you stand?" The professor asked her.  
  
Ginny tried to stand but collapsed in a sudden bout of dizziness.  
  
"I'll carry you then." Zeila said. She carefully fixed the sleeve of her robes so that it covered the mark on her arm and picked Ginny up off the stone floor. "What exactly happened?"  
  
"I was trying to find a book to do that report you gave us as homework. I forgot my wand in the common room. I guess my mind was on other things."  
  
"I suggest not trying to forget it any more. And, for future reference, I don't like people eavesdropping on my conversations."  
  
Ginny silently wondered how she had known about that but asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Well, I have a class to teach and your brother is worried about you." Zeila said as she started off toward her classroom. "Malfoy got ya pretty bad didn't he?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Please don't tell anyone what I told you back there about the mark."  
  
"I won't Professor."  
  
Zeila nodded and kicked the door of her classroom open. The talking she had heard stopped the moment she entered the room. She set Ginny in the seat at her desk before leaning against it. "Thank you mister Potter. You may take your seat now and thirty points will be added to Gryffindor for your helpfulness." She turned to look at the class. "I'm sorry I'm so dreadfully late. I had a bit of a crisis to take care of." She picked up the last bandage from her desk, the one she was going to use earlier on her own arm, and began to wrap it around a cut in Ginny's arm.  
  
"Don't you need that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine."  
  
The Professor turned to look at the class once more and said, "Well what should we do for the remainder of the class? We don't have time to get started on a lesson."  
  
"How about we try and guess this secret job of yours?"  
  
Zeila's face paled noticeably but she said, "Certainly Mr. Weasley. And who has the first guess?"  
  
"A doctor." Ginny blurted out quickly.  
  
Zeila laughed and said no.  
  
The next ten minutes were spent with everyone guessing various occupations. Ginny noticed that the Professor was nervously tugging at the end of her sleeve as though she expected someone to guess correctly.  
  
The room broke into fits of laughter when Ron said, "You're a model for a muggle agency aren't you?"  
  
"Do you really think so?" Zeila stood up and spun around. "Do I have what it takes?"  
  
A few people nodded and Ron blushed and said, "Definitely."  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Weasley. And ten points to Gryffindor for Ron being such a charmer." She said with a laugh.  
  
Her laughter stopped abruptly as she heard a cold voice behind her say. "I'm guessing you're a spy."  
  
"And what makes you say that Draco?" She said as she turned toward him.  
  
"Just a hunch."  
  
"Why aren't you in class, Dra...Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"An owl just arrived for you. It got a little lost, professor, so I brought you your letter." He held out a piece of parchment to her and she walked over and took it from him.  
  
He gave her a sly smirk and walked from the room. Zeila opened the letter and silently read:  
  
Zeila,  
  
Draco tells me that you're teaching at Hogwarts but still accept the old ways. I found this hard to believe seeing as you were supposed to be dead. Master was very pleased to find that you've come back. You were one of his most prized servants. We look forward to hearing your story.  
  
I'll be in your office to get you at midnight.  
  
Lucius  
  
"Harry." She said softly. "I need you to watch the class for me again.  
  
The entire class had watched her read the letter, watched as all the color drained from her face and her eyes lost their sparkle. Her hands her now visibly shaking as she fought to open the door and stumbled out into the hallway.  
  
******  
  
"I wonder what that was about." Ron said to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I bet it was from Snape." Harry said angrily.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"When I got here Snape was leaving, he seemed very angry, and when I walked in I saw the professor sitting at her desk with her face buried in her hands crying."  
  
"And," Ginny cut in, "today in potions he grabbed her arm as tight as he could even though he knew it was already hurt."  
  
"Did he really?" Ron asked his sister.  
  
"Yeah but she got him back for it." She laughed remembering what had happened in potions that day.  
  
*****  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore set down the letter he was reading and looked at the woman who stood next to his fireplace.  
  
"Are you ready to go back there?" he asked her, his blue eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Yes Dumbledore I believe I am. I'll pack after dinner."  
  
"Are you sure Zeila?"  
  
Zeila nodded and stared into the fire. She gently rubbed the scar on her forearm.  
  
"I never thought I'd have to put you through this again."  
  
"I'm fine with it Albus." She said as she turned to face him. The color had returned to her face and she smiled at him the familiar glow in her emerald eyes. "I will be writing to Severus and Ginny Weasley tonight before I leave. I want for you to deliver them to them for me during Ginny's next potions lesson. That way they get them at the same time."  
  
"We should get down to dinner Zeila." He said offering her his arm.  
  
Zeila took it and they started down to dinner together. "Draco knows about the mark. I was careless and he saw it."  
  
"Which is why he told his father. This could work for us. We still don't know which side Draco wishes to be on." 


	10. Departure

A/N: Thank you for reviewing!!! You have no idea how much that means to me this chapter is for you!!!!  
  
Chapter 9 ~ Departure  
  
Draco watched as Zeila walked into the Great Hall arm in arm with Dumbledore. He saw that they were deep in conversation and thought, "She's good at this." He then turned his attention to the food that had appeared on his plate.  
  
Zeila glared at Snape as she sat down and he returned the gaze. He told her that he still couldn't believe what she was doing. "If only he knew." She thought to herself. *****  
  
Zeila stood up quickly causing her chair to tip backward. "Shut the fuck up Severus!" She yelled, "What I do is my decision and it's none of your concern." She turned to Dumbledore and said, "I'm sorry." She glared down at Snape for a moment before storming out of the room.  
  
She slammed her office door behind her and locked it. She stuffed her wand into her pocket and began tossing things into a bag.  
  
She sat down and began to write two letters. The first was to Ginny and she was proud of how short she had managed to make it. When she looked at the one she had written to Severus she frowned. She had made it a little longer than she had wanted to but she had more to say to him that she had at first thought she did. She tied them to the leg of her tawny owl and sent him out the window to Dumbledore.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" The voice that spoke was so cold that it sent shivers down her spine. Was it midnight already? Zeila turned to face Lucius and evil grin on her face. "Hello Lucius." Her voice was warm and her eyes glowed in the dim light.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit in nearly sixteen years, Zeila." Lucius said, "You look exactly like you did the last time I saw you."  
  
"The years have been kind to you as well Lucius." He offered his hand to her and she quickly took it. "We better go. Voldemort is waiting to see you."  
  
Zeila followed Lucius into the fireplace and the next thing she knew she was standing in front of a large chair. A pale man sat facing them, his read eyes gazing at Zeila.  
  
"Well, I see the rumors really are true. You've come back to us at last."  
  
"I had never truly left you my lord." Zeila said as she stepped from the fireplace, "I was merely biding my time." Lucius followed her quickly placing one arm around her waist. Zeila turned to him and said, "What about Narcissa?"  
  
"What about her? She never knew before."  
  
"I think that the two of you have a lot of lost time to make up for. I expect to hear your full story tomorrow Zeila. For now you may go."  
  
"Thank you my lord." Lucius said as he led Zeila from the room. Zeila forced a smile as they walked toward the far side of the manor, hand in hand. *****  
  
A/N: I know that it's rather short but there's not much to say in this one. Anyway please Review and I'll post more really soon ok.  
  
Ciao  
  
Teaser for next chapter:  
  
Snape turned away from the fire to look at Draco and said, "She's also the mother of a half-brother you have not properly met." 


	11. The truth be told

A/N: Thank you Calleen so much for your wonderful review!!! I love you girl.  
  
Chapter 10~ The truth be told.  
  
Ginny sat down and began unloading her things when Harry, Ron and Hermione burst into the room. "Where's Professor Alornia?" Harry asked Snape.  
  
"She should be in her classroom teaching now Potter." Snape spat at him.  
  
"She's not there."  
  
Snape jumped up from his seat and said, "What do you mean Potter?"  
  
"He means exactly what he said Severus." Dumbledore said as he walked into the room. "I have a letter from her for you and one for Miss Weasley."  
  
He handed Ginny a small envelope before walking over to Snape and handing him his. Ginny ripped her letter open and read:  
  
Ginny,  
  
Professor Snape will be teaching my classes for a while. Please keep him in line and Help him out. If he is rude to any student who does not deserve it, tell me the next time you see me.  
  
Take care- Zeila  
  
Professor Snape was more reluctant to open his letter and he slowly lifted it from it envelope and fell open  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
Please don't be angry. Lucius came to collect me. Draco told him I was still alive. I'm probably at Malfoy Manor now. Could you please teach my classes for me while I'm away. Ginny is going to be there to help you out and keep you from being mean to my students. As long as they are in my classroom I expect you to be civil toward them. All of them. Including Harry. If I hear otherwise you will have to answer to me. I wish that you could have come with me. I don't like being here all alone. I'm so scared Severus. I'm scared that everything is just going to be as it was before. I couldn't live with myself if all that happened again. Wish me luck Severus. I know I'm going to need it.  
  
Zeila.  
  
PS~ While I'm away why don't you work on your insults. I look forward to hearing them.  
  
"How could you let her go!" Snape yelled at Dumbledore as he finished reading. "You shouldn't have let her go."  
  
"Calm down Severus."  
  
"She's already had to die once Dumbledore."  
  
"We should discuss this in private. We don't need all the school knowing the Professor's private affairs. Harry please go and get Professor McGonagall, Draco Malfoy and Calleen and Johnathan Michaels."  
  
Once everyone was assembled in Dumbledore's office, Snape walked to the fireplace and leaned against the spot Zeila had been leaning the night before. "You shouldn't have let her go." He said to the dancing flames.  
  
"She said she was fine with it Severus. I asked her several times."  
  
"Of course she said that." Snape said with a laugh. "She told me that she'd give everything to help our cause. I just don't want her to give her life for it. Not again at least."  
  
"Is what she's doing really that dangerous?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore simply nodded and turned to Draco, Calleen and John. "I need to know where your loyalties lie."  
  
"With you." Calleen and John said, almost in unison.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"I'm not on Voldemort's side but I'm not on yours either. So far I'm neutral but I won't pass anything you say here to my father."  
  
"What I am about to say will affect you Draco. Has your father ever mentioned Zeila to you?"  
  
"He only said that she was one of the greatest death eaters Voldemort ever had."  
  
"What about your mother?"  
  
"No. She never mentioned her at all."  
  
"Then they left out a very important part about her life. Zeila is the younger half sister of your mother. They had different fathers."  
  
All faces besides Dumbledore and Snape's had a look of shock on them.  
  
Snape turned away from the fire to look at Draco and said, "She's also the mother of a half-brother you have not properly met."  
  
Now the look of shock climbed onto Dumbledore's face. "I was never told of that."  
  
"I don't expect you were. Only four people know. And that's Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Zeila and Me." Snape spat at him. "You have no idea of the things he made her do. She was terrified of going back there and being alone with him."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
Snape said nothing he just lifted the letter in his hand slightly.  
  
"You mean my father..." Draco was silenced by Snapes stiff not and he said, "That's sick...Wait a minute though. Where is this brother of mine now?"  
  
"He actually goes to school here. I believe he's in his fifth year."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Zeila and I took a lot of trouble to hide him. It was the year he was born that I was told she was dead. We put him in a foster home where he was raised as their own son and was never told who his mother really was. As far as I can tell, he's turned into a remarkable young man."  
  
"But who is he?"  
  
"The same boy who gave you a bloody lip on the train ride here, Draco." Calleen said softly.  
  
"What!" Draco exclaimed as he turned to look at John who now sat, pale faced, in a chair.  
  
"I think I've changed my mind Professor." Draco said. "I'm on your side."  
  
"So what exactly is Zeila doing Professor?" Ginny asked.  
  
"She is pretending to be a death eater again. We use Snape for smaller jobs, because he's good at remaining unnoticed. Zeila however," He paused for a moment before continuing. "She is in Voldemort's inner circle. Lucius Malfoy is his right hand. And Zeila is his left."  
  
"What'll happen if they find out she's a spy?" John asked. His face was pale as he lifted it from his hands.  
  
"She will either be killed or placed under the Imperius Curse."  
  
"Lucius knows that, that tactic won't work. If she's found out they have no choice but to kill her." Said Snape. "And they won't use Avada Kadavra to do it. They'd make her suffer first. I think maybe it's time I reported in."  
  
"No Severus."  
  
"Why not? You let her leave easily enough."  
  
"She wants you to teach her classes while she's gone. Do as she wishes."  
  
Dumbledore turned to Ginny and said, "You will be excused from all of your classes except for your Tuesday potions since Zeila didn't have a class then."  
  
"Why'd she ask me to help with her classes Professor? I know she must have had a reason."  
  
"I think we should let her tell you that."  
  
"How long have you known about this?" John said to Calleen.  
  
"Mother told me four years ago. I wanted to tell you about it but she made promise not to."  
  
"Why did you have her do this in the first place Professor?" Draco asked. It was the first time he had spoken since declaring his allegiance to Dumbledore.  
  
Everyone's attention turned to Dumbledore as they all eagerly awaited his reply  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reads this and reviews. Please review by the way I really want feedback  
  
Teaser:  
  
"Alornia." Harry's father said angrily. "Let me guess. You tried to drown some first year in the lake?" "Actually no. Though that is rather tempting. I may have to use that idea." An evil grin played across her lips as she continued, 


	12. A long time ago

Chapter 11

A time long ago

-----  
  
Dumbledore, who was now seated behind his desk, glanced around at the many faces starting at him.  
  
"She had always been the perfect choice for the job. She was a model Slytherin and a great actress." He stood up and said, "I believe that this would be much easier to understand if you saw it for yourselves. I know that two of you were there when she was at school but I believe the others should see this as well."  
  
He lifted his wand into the air and a white mist slowly engulfed the people in the room.  
  
As the mist lifted John found himself seated on a log near the lake on the grounds.  
  
A brown haired girl emerged from the lake wearing her school uniform (minus the robe). She knelt and, picking up her robe, quickly put it on.  
  
She started toward the school and the others followed her. "Well, well." She said as she approached a small group of Gryffindors. "If it isn't pretty-boy Potter and his freak show."  
  
"Alornia." Harry's father said angrily. "Let me guess. You tried to drown some first year in the lake?"  
  
"Actually no. Though that is rather tempting. I may have to use that idea." An evil grin played across her lips as she continued, "I was actually looking for something." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a damp piece of parchment." Luckily I was able to save it before any of the writing had a chance to fade. Recognize it Potter? I was thinking of giving a nice little poetry reading at dinner tonight."  
  
A look of realization dawned on James' face as he said, "Give it to me."  
  
"No, I don't think I will." She put the parchment back in her pocket and said, "I own you Potter. Fuck up once and your little letter will be heard by the entire school."  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
"Wouldn't I? How little you know me Potter." She turned and walked away laughing to herself.  
  
"How the fuck did a bitch like that move up to our year?" Sirius said angrily. "I can't believe we're getting shown up by a fourteen year old." He then looked at James and laughed, "She's gonna make your life a living hell."  
  
Ginny and the others followed the girl into the school and down to the Slytherin Common room.  
  
She disappeared through a door and everyone, besides Snape, moved to follow her.  
  
Snape cleared his throat and said, "Don't go in there."  
  
They turned to look at him questioningly but the sound of running water could be heard through the door and they all understood.  
  
"How'd you know that's what she was doing?" Ginny asked him.  
  
Snape nodded toward a black-haired boy who sat, reading, in a chair near the door Zeila had gone through shortly before.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The younger version of Zeila walked back into the common room, now wearing a new set of robes.  
  
"You take so many showers, Alornia, you run the risk of growing fins."  
  
"A shower wouldn't exactly kill you Severus. And it's not of your fucking business how many showers I take so keep your greasy hair, foul smelling..." Her insults increasingly got worse and, as they listened, even Malfoy's face lost its color.  
  
After seeing the look on the young Snapes face, Zeila turned and walked away picking up her bag on her way out, The younger Snape following soon after.

-----  
  
They had followed her into the charms class and now stood at the back of the room. Zeila didn't seem to be paying attention. She was staring at something across the room. As Ginny attempted to figure out what it was, however, Zeila's gaze turned to the professor as he called her name. "Miss Alornia."  
  
"What d'you want?" She said her voice annoyed.  
  
"Have you been paying attention at all?"  
  
"When the fuck have I ever paid attention to you?"  
  
"Perform the charm Miss Alornia. And you will receive detention for tonight.  
  
Zeila looked at the board to see which charm they were learning. She lifted her wand and spoke a few words.  
  
The look on her face grew smug as the professor said she had done it right. "And, as for detention, it's not like I'll be there alone. Right Potter?"  
  
James opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it as she drew the parchment from her pocket.  
  
"I said, right Potter?"  
  
James nodded and the professor asked why he'd be joining her.  
  
"Well, he wasn't paying attention either. And if I get punished for it and he doesn't I will complain to the headmaster of how you have been exhibiting favoritism toward Potter in overlooking his lack of attentiveness in your classes yet pay very close attention to my inattentiveness."  
  
"Very well. The both of you will receive detention for this evening, and I expect you both to pay attention from now on."  
  
The girl rolled her eyes and looked back across the room, feeling someone's eyes on her. Her vision fell to the face of the black-haired, young Snape who was glaring at her angrily. ------  
  
"She's terrible." Hermione exclaimed. "She seems like she'd be the perfect death eater."  
  
Draco turned toward Professor Snape and said, "Why did you let her speak to you like that?"  
  
"That's just how we were toward each other. Of course, she always thought up the better insults."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"What made you think that there was any good in her at all Professor?" Ginny asked.  
  
"For that we'll have to skip ahead a few hours." He raised his wand into the air once more and, once more, they were surrounded by a white mist.  
  
They were standing outside of a large room when they heard Zeila's voice say, "You better get to work Potter."  
  
"You are not going to leave me with all the work."  
  
Zeila began to recite something and he quickly said "Fine."  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way Potter." The girl emerged a moment later. Her robes hung open and she wore a pair of short jean shorts and a white tank top underneath them.  
  
She walked out of the castle, followed closely by Ginny and the others, and walked across the lawn. She climbed into the branches of a tree near the water and sat down.  
  
Moments later a large group of Slytherins walked into the clearing, carrying a black haired boy, who wore Gryffindor robes, and was tied at the wrists and ankles.  
  
Zeila leaned forward and watched as they tossed him into the lake. "Lets see you get out of that one." A sandy-haired boy said before leading the others away.  
  
Everyone looked up as they saw a black robe and a pair of black shoes fall from the tree. The young girl was standing up, a horrified look on in her glowing emerald eyes. She looked around to make sure that the other Slytherins wouldn't see her before diving off the branch and into the icy water below.  
  
She emerged a moment later, dragging the boy behind her. She deftly untied the knots in his binds and he turned to look at the person who had dragged him out of the lake.  
  
"Alornia!"  
  
"Are you alright?...I mean...Don't you know that you shouldn't swim when you hands are tied up. Geeze Black, I thought even you had that much of a brain." She stood up and said, "You really shouldn't piss them off and then go walking around by yourself. They're really dangerous when they're in a group."  
  
"Well you're pretty dangerous when you're by yourself. So how do I know..." His sentence was cut short as he looked up at her. "Shit girl. Nice outfit."  
  
Zeila had obviously forgotten what she was wearing and she looked down at her clothes, "Shit!" She exclaimed as she ran to the tree and put her robes on. "I wasn't exactly planning on a swim tonight."  
  
"You're not as big of a bitch as you let people think are you?"  
  
"You let that, or the fact that I helped you tonight slip to anyone and you will wish I had let you drown. Got it Sirius?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. Why did you help me anyway?"  
  
"I may be a bitch toward people but I'm not going to actually hurt them or let them die." She said as she picked up her shoes and started back toward the school.  
  
The scene faded and when everything cleared they were standing on the lawn near James and Sirius' group. Zeila was walking toward them deep in thought.  
  
"Alornia." James said as she approached.  
  
"Potter." She replied, she then turned to look at Sirius and said, "Hello Sirius. I do hope you're better."  
  
"Zeila. Much better." He said with a slight nod.  
  
She turned to the others and said, "Freak show."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"I try." She turned to James and said, "I've been thinking and I'm going to be a bit to busy for a while to have a slave so..." She pulled the piece of parchment from her pocket and handed it to him. "It's yours."  
  
Before he could answer she turned and walked away. James turned to his friends a look of pure shock on his face, Sirius just laughed.  
  
"That was a drastic change." Harry said.  
  
"What made her act like that in the first place Professor?" Ginny asked.  
  
"For that we must travel to her family's manor. I must ask you all to be prepared for anything once we arrive."


	13. A child's hidden pain

Chapter 12   
  
One child's hidden pain

Ginny looked around. They were now standing in a dark study. A gray haired man sat behind a desk looking over a letter he had received. The door opened and a young brown haired girl walked in, her eyes shining brightly as she entered the dark room.  
  
"You sent for me father." She said quietly.  
  
"Sit." The man's voice was cold and Ginny jumped slightly at the harshness and anger it held.  
  
The girl quickly sat in a chair near the where the man sat and looked at him her face unreadable.  
  
The man stood up and walked over to where the girl sat. He raised empty hand and hit her across the face. As she turned back to look up at him his demanded, "What is this?"  
  
"I-I don't know father."  
  
"It's a letter. Why have you been writing to people?"  
  
"I've just been writing to my friends father."  
  
The man grabbed the neck of her shirt and pulled her to her feet, "I told you, you are not allowed to write to anyone."  
  
"I wrote those before you told me that. I haven't written..." Her sentence was stopped suddenly by his fist hitting her across the face.  
  
"Don't smart off to me young lady."  
  
"But...father...I"  
  
"Enough!" He screamed as he through the small girl into one of the many bookshelves that surrounded the room. The girl covered her head with her arms and the books fell onto her.  
  
She pushed the books off her as she stood up and looked at the man before her. "I'm sorry daddy. I..."  
  
"Enough! I've heard enough of your lies."  
  
"But I'm not lying daddy." She said as she wiped a drop of blood from her lip.  
  
"I said ENOUGH!!" He yelled as he pushed her back into the wall his fist closing around her neck. "I'm sick of your lies."  
  
"I'm not lying" The girl screamed back at him. "I didn't send any letters after you told me not to." Her words had no effect on the man before her. It only earned her another fist in the face.  
  
"Sit down." The man said as he threw her toward the chair. She obediently did so and looked down at her hands. She was visibly shaking but only moved to wipe the blood from her face on her sleeve.  
  
Ginny looked back at Snape and Draco and saw that Professor McGonagall was holding Snape's arm and mouthing to him that there wasn't anything to be done. Draco's hand was gripped into a tight fist and he looked as though he wanted to run out and punch Zeila's father back for hitting her.  
  
Everyone jumped as a glass vase crashed against the wall next to the chair Zeila was seated in. "I'm sorry daddy. It was a mistake I'm sorry."  
  
"I will not tolerate mistakes. I've only made one mistake in my life and that was you. Get out!"  
  
The small girl jumped from her seat and ran from the room. Ginny gasped at the man's words and turned to look at the young form of her Professor. Before she ran out, Ginny could swear that she saw tears straining to break free of her eyes. Though she had tried with all her might to hold them back. 


	14. A long awaited return

Chapter 13 A long awaited return.  
  
Two long months passed slowly by since that day when the Defense Against the Dark arts class walked in to find Ginny seated at the Professor's desk and Professor Snape standing by the window.  
  
No one had heard from Zeila since that fateful day two months ago when Ginny and Snape had received their letters from her.  
  
The class had progressed and Ginny made sure that Snape was fair to all the students, and was pleased with his efforts of being civil toward Harry. She could tell that it wasn't very easy for him to do.  
  
It was a cool November day. The rain outside was beating against the windows causing them to shake wildly and the thunder was the only sound that disturbed the quiet of the classroom. Ginny was sitting at Zeila's desk working on some missed work and Snape was looking over everyone's shoulder at what they were working on. "Very good Mr. Malfoy." He said as he passed Draco's desk.  
  
Ginny glanced up from her homework. Professor Snape had surprised her over the last month. (A/N: Ooo Alornia's been gone for a month. Poor girl). She had always thought that nothing could make him be fair to all students but every day, as he tought DADA—and only then—he seemed to really try. He had even stopped himself numerous times from commenting about Harry.  
  
Ginny glanced at the window as she heard a soft tapping outside. She stood and walked to the window. When she had untied the letter from around the owl's ankle it flew off. Ginny turned and looked at the letter, which was addressed to her. She tore it open and read it quickly. "Professor." She said, still looking down at the letter.  
  
"What is it Miss Weasley?" Snape said as he walked over to her.  
  
He looked down at the three words that had been hastily written on it.  
  
I'm Coming Back.  
  
Ginny turned toward the door with a start as she heard the handle on the door slowly turn as the door was pushed open.

Talk about short. Oh well its just a fill-in chapter anyway. Review I'll post more soon.


	15. A Meeting

Chapter 14 A meeting  
  
Zeila looked as though she hadn't slept the entire time she had been away. Her eyes were dull with weariness and she was considerably thinner. Her skin was paler than it had been before and she looked as though she had a hard time keeping herself upright.

"Stop staring you stupid Git." Zeila said angrily.

"Stupid bitch." Snape replied.

The class stared on in horror as the two Professors threw insults at each other—Ginny and Malfoy fought the urge to laugh. "I see you've been practicing Severus."

"It passed the time." Snape said in an off-hand sort of way. "I see you've managed to make up a few new words. They all sound positively vile."

"It passes the time."

Snape turned back to the class. "I don't remember saying that you could stop working." Zeila rolled her eyes and said, "I'm going to go meet with the headmaster." She then turned and walked from the classroom muttering to herself under her breath.  
  
(Meanwhile out on the grounds)  
  
A tall red haired man walked out of Hagrid's hut and started toward the school. He glanced down at a small piece of parchment in his hand and read over the list of things he had been asked to get from Madame Pomfrey before the next Care of Magical Creatures class.

As he walked down the corridor leading to the hospital wing he glanced up to see a pale woman walking toward him. "Are you alright?" He asked. "You look awful."

"Leave me alone." The girl said hotly. "It's none of your damn business."

"You still don't look well. I think, maybe, you should see the nurse."

"I don't need to see the fucking nurse. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm rather busy and I'd like to finish what I was doing." Zeila said as she turned and continued on down the hall.

She turned a corner and stopped as she heard a cold voice say, "Leave her be. She has enough problems without the likes of you bothering her." S

he heard the red-haired man's voice return, "I was only seeing if she was alright."

"She didn't ask for your sympathy. Do not let me catch you bothering her again."

"Severus, leave the man alone." Zeila said as she walked back around the corner to glare at Snape. "He's done nothing wrong." She turned to the man and said, "What was your name again?"

"James Iris." The man replied. "You're that man who is assisting Hagrid in his CoMC class correct?"

"Yes, ma'am I am."

Zeila nodded, "I'm certain you were in the building for a reason. No doubt an errand for Hagrid. We shant detain you any longer." James silently nodded and walked away. Zeila turned to Snape and said, angrily, "What the fuck do you think you're doing? The man did nothing wrong and yet you treat him with such distaste."

"He should have left you alone the minute you told him to leave you alone."

"So he showed concern. I don't like it when people do that but they do and I'm not about to hold it against them."

"Don't you have a class now Potter?" Snape said as he noticed Harry out of the corner of his eye.

"Professor Flitwick gave me a pass to the bathroom Professor."

"That will be 20 pts. from Gryffindor Potter, for daudling."

Zeila glared at Snape for a moment before turning to Harry and saying, "And I award Gryffindor 30 points for your being able to handle Professor Snape's terrible moods."

Harry smiled at his before hurrying off down the hall. "Don't you have a class as well Professor?" Zeila said as she turned back and glared up at him. "I do believe your students will be missing you." She turned and stormed off down the hall disappearing around the corner once more.

Professor Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts school, stood and quietly watched the angry DADA teacher walk away from him. On his face was a look of both shock and confusion. He stood for a moment wondering what had made her so angry with him before turning and starting back toward the DADA classroom.

A/N: Please REVIEW!!!


	16. A Welcome Surprise

**A/N: **I'm just updating everything arent I? Ok not really just two of my fics. Oh well. anyway enjoy. and thanks to Cara Tala Lanne666 and Tabytha for their reviews.

**Chapter 15 **

**A meeting with Dumbledore and a welcome surprise**  
  
Zeila stood wearily outside of the large stone gargoyle hiding the way to the headmaster's office. She whispered "rock candy" and the gargoyle moved to reveal a moving staircase leading up to the headmaster. She slowly stepped onto one of the stairs and they began their spiraling climb upward.

"Come in Zeila." Came Dumbledore's calm voice as she reached the door to his office. Zeila pushed the door open and walked into the dimly lit room. Albus Dumbledore was seated at his desk looking through a stack of papers.

"I thought that I should inform you that I have returned, headmaster."

Dumbledore looked up at her the usual sparkle in his blue eyes. "You look as though much has happened in the past month. I will ask that you tell me all that you can but I believe you should get some rest first."

"Thank you sir."

"Please. Sit down." Dumbledore said, gesturing to a chair before his desk.

Zeila slowly walked forward and lowered herself into the chair. "Is there something else you wanted, sir?" She asked, her dull eyes staring questioningly at the man before her.

"Actually there is." Dumbledor stood up and walked to the front of his desk, "Someone arrived this morning and she wishes to see you."

"Who is it Albus?"

"If you will excuse me for a moment I will go and retrieve her. She is waiting in the next room." He turned and disappeared through a small oak door leaving a very confused Zeila behind him.

The door opened a moment later and a woman stepped out. She was the same age as Zeila though her hair was darker and her eyes violet. A dark wolf's tail fell to her knees and swayed gently as she walked. Zeila smiled as she saw the girl enter and said, "Cara?"

"Could I be anyone else?" Cara said as she walked farther into the room. She stopped and glared at Zeila her hands resting on her hips in frustration, "Why didn't you tell me you were here? I went to your hideout and you weren't there. I thought somethin'ed happened to you."

"I didn't know I could tell you. How'd you find out anyway?"

"Albus told me. He informed me earlier this morning when I stopped by about your absence from the hideout. Apparently, you've been absent from work as well."

"One form of it at least."

Dumbledore stepped back into the room, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. "Miss Tala will be assisting you in your classes Zeila. I believe that gives her a justifiable excuse for being here so suddenly." He sat at his desk once more and his face grew serious as he said, "What did you learn while you were away?"

Zeila looked at the woman before her contemplating whether it was safe to speak in front of her. After a moment she decided that if it was all right with Albus it was definitely fine by her. "The dark lord plans to attack just outside the school to try and draw all the teachers away. He hasn't informed me of this attacks purpose as of yet but my guess is that he wishes to draw you all away so that he can send Lucius in to try and kidnap Harry while you are all busy with the death-eaters."

"Why do you say 'you'?" Cara asked her old friend.

"Zeila has been working as a spy for us once more Cara." Albus said before Zeila had a chance to answer. "She will be pretending to be a faithful death-eater during this attack, I am sure." He turned back to Zeila and said, "Is their anything else?"

"Actually," Zeila said, "I do have one question for you."

"And what might that be?"

"Why did you let a muggle come in to assist in the Care of Magical Creature's classes? Surely you know that the students aren't going to take that well."

"I do indeed know this Zeila, and I have had the same thoughts as you. In time the students will grow accustomed to his being here as the rest of the teachers have done. Some may not like it but they will accept it."

"What's his name?"

"His name is James Iris. He arrived just over two weeks ago, when Hagrid met him in a pub in London. He is rather good at his job and takes it very seriously. I do expect you to help make him feel welcomed here."

"I'll do my best sir." Zeila said with a slight nod. She stared into the fire and stifled a yawn before turning back to look at him. "Is there anything else going on with Voldemort?"

"He is still gathering followers. So far his number has tripled. I am very saddened to say that a few of them I myself recruited. He plans to try and enlist some of the students from this school. I believe they may attempt that during their little attack as well."

"And when is this attack scheduled for? Have you any idea?"

"It won't happen for a while yet. I believe not until shortly before the beginning of the summer break. He informed me that he would summon me when he wished to give me more information. I do however know that the apparation point is to be in the forbidden forest."

"Thank you Zeila. I suggest you get some dinner and go to bed. You look as though you didn't do either while you were away. I am certain there is reason for this?"

Zeila just stared blankly at him her eyes growing ever dimmer, if that was even still possible. He nodded slightly in understanding and told her that she could leave.

.....TBC....


	17. The Dream

**Chapter 16 **

**The Dream  
**  
_ Zeila glanced around at the many hooded figures surrounding her. Lord Voldemort had sent Lucius to bring her to this meeting though she was informed that she would not be needing her robes. She stood beside Voldemort as he spoke to the surrounding Death eaters, and listened intently to what he was saying.  
  
"The time has drawn nigh." Voldemort said. His cold voice penetrating the deep silence of the night. "Tonight we attack. Tonight there will be an attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Those who oppose us shall perish. If they cooperate they will join our ranks and help with our noble cause." The crowd of Death eaters erupted in cheers, Zeila leading them all.  
  
"Tonight my loyal followers. Mr. Harry Potter shall meet his doom." He turned to Lucius and said, "Bring him to me."  
  
Lucius nodded and disappeared into the darkness. Voldemort turned to Zeila and said, "You shall lead the others to battle. Kill all who stand in your way."  
  
Zeila obediently nodded and turned to the group before her. She cleared her throat before saying, "Tonight we go to expand our masters great cause. We shall eliminate the mudblood menace and destroy the foe of our revered master." The crowd erupted into cheers again and Zeila raised her hand for silence. "Tonight!" She shouted. "Is a fight to the death. Those who die for our cause will be thought a hero and shall receive our greatest wishes and appreciation. Those who help to bring down our master's other true threat, Albus Dumbledore, shall be rewarded beyond their greatest dreams." She pulled out her wand and raised it into the air. "Tonight! Our glorious vision shall be realized by all the world! Lets GO!"  
  
A loud cheer erupted once more as the crowd started off. Zeila turned to walked from her makeshift platform but was stopped by an icy hand on her shoulder. She turned back to look into the face of Lord Voldemort. "Bring me the boy." He said shortly. She wondered for a moment which boy he had meant, since Lucius had gone to retrieve Harry. Then, suddenly it struck her, which one she was to bring and she nodded quickly and started off as she felt the color drain slowly from her face.  
  
She led the large group of Death Eaters to the boundaries of the forbidden forest and came face to face with Albus Dumbledore. His blue eyes no longer sparkled and his face was serious.  
  
"I see you've chosen to show your true colors Zeila." He said. His voice was cold toward her and held an unmasked anger.  
  
A evil grin played across her lips as she stared up at him and said, "You didn't think I'd truly help YOU did you? Oh! You did. How sweet is that. You are so naïve old man."  
  
"Your attack is useless Zeila. Turn back and spare yourself the loss of your followers."  
  
"Wrong again old man." Zeila said her grin growing more wicked by the second. "Our plan has already worked. Harry Potter has probably been in the company of my master for nearly a quarter of an hour. We have already succeeded. We may die but our cause shall live on." With that she lifted her wand and shouted, "NOW!!"  
  
At her words the group of Death Eaters lunged forward. And curses erupted from their wands. Zeila dodged a stunning curse and turned to aim at the person who had fired it at her. It was McGonagal. She aimed her wand and shouted "CRUCIO!!" The curse erupted from her wand and Minerva fell to the ground in pain.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Zeila saw someone running toward the forest. They were being followed by a Death Eater. She turned and started after them. She heard screams and they caused her to stop dead in her tracks._

__

_She turned and started off in the direction of the screams. She winced as her arms scraped against thorn bushes and trees. She came into a clearing and saw a Death Eater standing over a limp form that was lying on the now blood stained ground. "What are you doing?!" She exclaimed walking over to him. "Lord Voldemort wanted this one alive, you fool!" She knelt down and checked the person pulse. It was very faint but it was still noticeable. "If he dies it will be your neck." She said glaring up at the man. "Get out of my sight you stupid fucking IDIOT!"  
  
The man turned and fled. All of the Death Eaters had, by now, seen first hand what it was like to have Zeila's anger directed at them and this one knew better than to stick around.  
  
Zeila knelt down beside the young man who was laying in the grass and wiped the blood from his face. She looked up with a start as twenty aurors suddenly appeared surrounding her. Their wands all pointed directly at her chest.  
_  
Zeila's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up. Her face was drenched in sweat and her breath came in short, quick gasps. 'It was only dream.' She thought to herself. 'Just a dream. Damn it seemed so fucking real.' Her arms throbbed angrily and she looked down at them.

* * *

Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw fresh blood coating the fingertips of her right hand and blood running from numerous cuts on her forearms.

**A/N And the plot thickens....bum bum bum....**

**....TBC...**


	18. A shared dream and untold secrets

**Chapter 17**

**A shared dream and untold secrets.**

It wasn't the first time Zeila had, had a dream of this sort. But they had never involved Hogwarts before. They had always, for the most part, ended up being true. This thought startled her. In her dream she hadn't been acting evil, she had actually BEEN evil. She had enjoyed the battle that had been raging around her.

She slowly stood up from her bed and put on her dressing gown. She turned and ran from her room, heading toward Dumbledore's office. 'Oh please be in.' she thought to herself as she ran through the halls.

She could hardly see where she was going in the pitch black that filled the silent castle. As she turned a corner she ran into something and fell backward.

As she looked up she saw the outlines of two people. One was tall and towered over the other. The taller of the two turned and looked down at Zeila, the light of his wand illuminating his face.

It was Snape.

Severus leaned over and took Zeila's hand, helping her to her feet and she dusted herself off. "So sorry Severus." She said casually. Her breath caught in her chest momentarily and her breathing sped up. "I do hope I wasn't disturbing you." She said as she looked down at the student before her.

The white highlights in the girls red hair shone in the moonlight and her green eyes sparkled in the light from Snape's wand. Zeila reached into the pocket of her robes and realized that she had forgotten her wand back in her rooms.

"No Zeila you are not. I was just giving Miss Smith detention for being out after hours.

Zeila turned to the girl before her. "What's your name?" She said to her.

"Naomie Smith Professor."

"Ahh. 7th year Gryffindor correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you, by any chance, have an excuse for being out so late?"

"Actually Professor. Gryffindor has a Quidditch match coming up next weekend against Slytherin. I was practicing. That's all. I finally got put on the team this year and I want to have a good year."

"That is a good excuse Severus." Zeila said looking over at him. "I say we just let Miss Smith off with a warning this time." Snape opened his mouth to say something but Zeila held up her hand to stop him. "And the fact that you're afraid of your house losing against Gryffindor, AGAIN, is no excuse for not being fair Severus."

Snape looked down at her and his dark eyes flashed dangerously. Zeila simply smiled back up at him, though it was a forced smile. She had forgotten about the many cuts on her arm and they now stung and burned angrily.

She turned back to Naomie and said, "Get back to your commonroom Miss Smith. I'll see you in DADA tomorrow. Hurry along and be careful of Filch."

Naomie ran off down the hall holding her lighted wand out in front of her and Snape looked down at his hand, only just noticing the blood that lingered there.

He turned to ask Zeila about it but found that she had already run off down the hall.

Ginny sat up with a start and looked around the darkened dormitory. Everyone else was still asleep. She hugged her knees to her chest and thought to herself. 'That was an odd dream. It was so real.' She had seen Professor Alornia leading a large group of men toward the school, but her Professor didn't seem like herself. She was cruel when she spoke with Professor Dumbledore and the men all seemed to obey her as though she was their leader.

She still remembered the many bodies that had been laying spread all over the ground at the end of her dream. The thing that really frightened her was that, in the dream, Zeila's once emerald eyes now glowed a bright and evil red.

Many of the dead she had seen were her very own Professors. Professor McGonagal, Flitwick, Sprout, even Hagrid was on the ground. There were even some students that had been in the fight. They were all 6th and 7th years. Ron had been in the fight but she didn't see him on the ground in the dream. Hermione seemed fine as well. Draco was nowhere to be seen in it at all though. And, for some reason, even that worried her.

'Who was she carrying?" Ginny thought. She hadn't gotten a very good look at the person but she felt as though she had known them. 'What would make her act like that?' The way her Professor had acted in the dream. She couldn't shake it from her thoughts. It had been totally out of character for Zeila to act like that toward anyone.

She sighed and got out of bed. She knew it was probably only a dream but something inside her told her that she should inform Professor Dumbledore. She threw on her school robes and walked quickly, and quietly, from the room.

Zeila had just finished telling Albus of the dream she had had that night. She glanced down at her arms. They were coated in rich, red blood. Her blood. She couldn't understand why her arms were still bleeding, the cuts hadn't been that deep.

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them she looked up and saw Albus standing over her the sparkle that usually shone in his eyes had faded as he watched her.

Zeila jumped as she heard the door open and Snape ran in. She stared at him for only a moment before she leaned back against the chair once more and closed her eyes. Her hands holding down the sleeves of her dressing gown firmly.

"Can I help you Severus?" Dumbledore said as he looked up at him.

"I was just coming to tell you that I ran into Zeila in the hall. She'd fallen and I helped her up. I found blood on the hand I helped her up with and when I turned to ask her about it she was gone."

He showed his bloodstained hand to Dumbledore and Dumbledore turned to Zeila and said, "Is there something you didn't tell me Zeila?"

Zeila sighed and held out her arms. Blood silently dripped from her sleeves landing on the white silk of her nightgown. Her arms felt weak and she was only able to hold them out momentarily before they fell into her lap.

"When were you planning on telling me about this Zeila?"

"It's not that big of a deal Albus. They're just scratches."

"Zeila." Dumbledore said. The sternness in his voice caused both Zeila and Snape to jump slightly. "I want to hear what you've left out of your story."

"I didn't leave out much sir. In my dream I cut up my arms on some bushes and I wiped blood from the boys face. And when I woke up his blood was still on my hands and my arms were bleeding. I am slightly surprised that they haven't stopped yet though. They weren't very deep."

"Severus, I want for you to take Zeila to see Madame Pomfrey. I want to know what's keeping her wounds open. I agree that they should have ceased by now. I want for you to bring me a report whenever you find something out."

Snape nodded and reached forward to help Zeila up. Zeila saw Snape's hand approaching her and flinched back in her seat. She hadn't meant to but she had and she stared up into the shocked and hurt look in his eyes and slowly began to stand up. "I'm sorry Severus." She said quietly.

Snape sighed and picked her up. She flinched once as his hand first slid around her waist but still allowed him to lift her from the floor. He pulled open the door (which was rather difficult for him to do) and was stopped by a small red-haired girl who had been waiting outside.

"I'm sorry." Ginny said as she looked up at her Professors. Zeila's eyes had closed and she now leaned her head against Snape's shoulder. Her breathing was quick and shallow. "I needed to talk to Professor Dumbledore. I-I had a strange dream to tell him about." Her eyes fell onto Zeila and she asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's a long story Miss Weasley." Albus said from behind Snape. "Please come in. I'd like to hear this dream of yours."

Ginny stepped aside to let Snape pass before running into the office and shutting the door.


End file.
